prizmmy_prism_matesfandomcom-20200215-history
Love Trooper
Prizmmy released their first mini album Love Trooper on February 24, 2016. It was also used as the 4th ending for the 2nd season of the anime PriPara. Color coding: Reina Mia Hina Karin ---- |-|Romaji= Saizensen de shikakeru batoru Seifuku ni kigaemasho Kyou wa chotto senobi shite Meiku appu shichaimasho Kakatte kite yo Makeru wake ni wa ikanai no Ka/Mia (Wow Wow) Sensen fukoku kikoeta desho "Matta!" wa nashi ne Here and Now Ka/Mia Misete ageru Ka/Mia Kimi no haato nerai uchi Here and Now Hi/Rei Kirari teritorii Hi/Rei Kimi wa koko made haitte koreru kana? Sensei! Atashi wa kimi no koto Muchuu ni saseru to chikaimasu Kashikomatta fureeba Kyuu seichou shichaimasu Kakatte kite yo Geigeki junbi banzen ne Ka/Mia (Wow Wow) Haato ni uinku kimeru kara Ukete tatte yo ne Here and Now Ka/Mia Sakusen doori Ka/Mia Kimi no haato midare uchi Here and Now Hi/Rei Potsuri aironii Hi/Rei Mata no chousen omachi shite orimasu Kakatte kite yo Makeru wake ni wa ikanai no Ka/Mia (Wow Wow) Sensen fukoku kikoeta desho "Matta!" wa nashi ne Here and Now Sakusen doori Kimi no HAATO midareuchi Here and Now Chirari teritorii Makeru wake ga nai no sa Here we go!! Misete ageru Kimi no haato nerai uchi Here we go!! Kirari teritorii Kimi wa koko made haitte koreru kana? |-|Kanji= 最前戦で仕掛ける勝負 制服に着替えましょ 今日はちょっと背伸びして メイクアップしちゃいましょ かかってきてよ 負けるわけにはいかないの (Wow Wow) 宣戦布告　聞こえたでしょ “待った！”はナシね Here and Now 魅せてあげる キミのハート　狙い撃ち Here and Now キラリテリトリー キミはここまで入ってこれるかな？ 宣誓！ あたしはキミのこと 夢中にさせると誓います かしこまったフレーバー 急成長しちゃいます かかってきてよ 迎撃準備　万全ね (Wow Wow) ハートにウインク　キメるから 受けてたってよね Here and Now 作戦通り キミのハート　乱れ撃ち Here and Now ポツリアイロニー またの挑戦お待ちしております かかってきてよ 負けるわけにはいかないの (Wow Wow) 宣戦布告　聞こえたでしょ “待った！”はナシね Here and Now 作戦通り キミのハート　乱れ撃ち Here and Now チラリテリトリー 負けるわけがないのさ Here we go！！ 魅せてあげる キミのハート　狙い撃ち Here we go！！ キラリテリトリー キミはここまで入ってこれるかな？ |-|English= Let's change into our uniforms As we stand in the front line before the beginning of the battle I will make myself look taller today and put on some make up I am coming I won't go to lose (wow wow) You hear the declaration of war don't you There is no "wait" Here and Now I will show you I am shooting at your heart Here and Now In this sparkling territory How far will you enter I wonder? Oath! I am yours I vow that I will make you crazy for me I will give you a sure flavor I will make sure to have rapid growth I am coming My counter-attack preparations are flawless (Wow Wow) I have decided to give your heart a wink so that's why you should receive it Here and Now According to my strategy Your heart will pound randomly Here and Now Bit by bit, it's ironic I shall wait for the next challenge I am coming I won't go to lose (wow wow) You hear the declaration of war don't you There is no "wait" Here and Now According to my strategy Your heart will pound randomly Here and now In this fleeting territory There is no way I will lose Here we go!! I will show you I am shooting at your heart Here we go!! In this sparkling territory How far will you enter I wonder?